crisscrossed ending redone
by Peace and Love831
Summary: Just losing the only person who was on his side, Chris now wanting to give up, cant help but say things back at the manor that the sisters and Leo dont want to hear...bad at summaries...revalation fic...reviews are very appreciated, 1st charmed fic


"I lied to you guys" The girls couldn't help but let out a little laugh at that

"Yah, we know, now you have some serious explaining to do" Chris shakes his head

"No, I'm not talking about me being half witch, I'm talking about Wyatt" that caught all of their attentions

"What are you talking about, what about Wyatt" Piper asked worriedly

"I'm not here to stop a demon from hurting Wyatt, I'm here to stop a demon from turning him evil" not caring to keep it from them anymore. No one expecting to hear him say that just stare at him for a moment in silence

"Wh…What are…, I don't believe you" Piper says finally regaining her voice

"You're lying, you're always lying. This is just a trick to make us trust you, but not a very good way to do so" Leo adds looking like he wants to kill Chris

"A trick, you're kidding me right. My fiancé was just _murdered_ and you think that this is some kind of ploy to get you guys to trust me. Your precious little twice-blessed just killed the only person I had left, so forgive me if I'm not busy trying to find ways to get you guys on my side. This may come as a shock to you, so prepare yourselves for what I'm about to say, but _not everything is about you and the precious charmed ones_" he says, not meaning to yell the last part

Starting to feel bad for distrusting Chris after what he has just been through Leo starts to apologize "Chris I'm sor…"

"Just save it, ok. I could care less about what you have to say. Before I wouldn't have minded an apology but now, I don't care, not anymore, because honestly I'm sick and tired of how you guys have been treating me, and I know that some of it was my fault, but not all of it, so I'm done" Chris says about ready to orb away

"What do you mean you're _done_" Leo asked, still ignoring the part about Wyatt being evil, not really wanting to go there just yet

"I'm done trying to save Wyatt. Even after everything he's put me through, I've still always wanted to save him, I fought to save him. I mean, I even went through the hell of having to see you guys again" they all looked confused, what did he mean see us again, did he know us in the future

"But I did it all because I loved him. I just wanted my brother back, but _this_, how he killed the girl that I loved most, it's just to much, I don't care that he's evil now, I don't want to save him"

The girls jump at his sudden outburst of laughter "You know, I don't even know why I jumped back through that portal, I should have just let him kill me" Piper shakes her head

"You're lying, none of what you are saying is true" Piper says getting angry, Wyatt isn't evil, and he's not her…No he cant be.

"Don't you get it, it _is_ true. The only reason why I came here in the first place was for him, I fought to save him because I loved him…but he just cured me of that" he couldn't keep his voice from breaking at the end

"The Wyatt that I knew growing up, is dead, this Wyatt, he's not my brother, I don't know who he is" not being able to ignore that part anymore, Piper just had to ask, hoping that he wasn't being serious, hoping that this _was_ a trick, so she wouldn't have to feel bad for how she treated him, for how she treated her _son_

"Why do you keep saying he's your brother" Chris glares at her

"Didn't you just hear me, I just said that he wasn't" Chris yells on the verge of tears

"I _hate _him. He took so much from me. It got to the point where I thought I had nothing else to lose, at least not to him. I mean I know he's evil, but I never thought that he would…I didn't want to think that he would do that to me. She was all I had left, and he took her from me, and he doesn't even care" not being able to stop a couple of tears from escaping

"He was supposed to be my brother. He _promised_ me growing up that he would always protect me, that he wouldn't let anything hurt me" Chris laughs "I guess he meant everyone and everything but himself" Phoebe looks at him with such sadness in her eyes, and Paige not even trying to cover up her tears anymore

"You really aren't lying are you. You really are Wyatt's little brother" Phoebe says

"Stop saying that" Chris exploded "_Brothers_ don't sit around and do nothing while your _whole_ family dies, brothers don't torture you emotionally _and_ physically, brothers don't try to force you to be evil, and brothers don't kill the love of your life" he had started out loud, but by the end of his rant it was reduced to barley above a whisper.

"Chris I know that you are in pain right now, but don't give up on him. We can find a way to save him, we will get him back to the brother you once knew" Chris glared at Phoebe

"Oh, so _now_ you want to help me. All of a sudden I'm family, so now your personal drama _crap_ can wait" he retorts

"Chris…" Piper says, her face constricted with pain and sadness

"NO, I don't want to do this anymore. I give up. You want to save your precious little Wyatt, go ahead; but you can do it without me" and with that he orbs out

"We have to do something, we cant just let him give up. We have to save Wyatt and we have to change Chris' future" Paige said and everyone nodding in agreement

Looking at the spot where Chris had orbed out from, Leo says "We will"

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**THIS IS JUST SOMETHING THAT POPPED IN MY HEAD. SO I DON'T PLAN ON ADDING ANYTHING TO IT. I MIGHT LATER IF I CAN THINK OF HOW TO CONTINUE, AND WHEN I DON'T HAVE SO MANY OTHER STORIES GOING ON, BUT IT'S DOUBTFUL. HOPED YOU STILL LIKED IT. I AM WORKING ON ANOTHER WYATT AND CHRIS FIC THAT WILL BE LONGER THAN THIS, AND WONT END SO QUICKLY AND ABRUPTLY**

**P.S. THIS IS THE FIRST STORY WHERE THE WHOLE TIME IT WASNT FIRST**** PERSON POV…HOPE IT WASN'T TOO BAD AND PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW HOW I DID**


End file.
